Leaf Underwood
"Leafy's unique!" Leaf is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles. He is a member of the party, and is the fifth character to join Star Strike . He joins the party, once they arrive in Castor. He's a middle child in his family and has multiple unnamed brothers and a little sister named Flora Underwood. Appearance and Personality Leaf is 16 during the game, but was mentioned to turn 17 in a Scenario. He has black roots on the bottom of his hair. On top of the black roots, his hair is silver and rather spiky and messy. He has brownish hazel eyes and has a slightly muscular and athletic build and stands at 5'10". During the game, he wears an orange sleeveless jacket with black outlining and accents with tan cargo shorts with white and black shoes. His shorts have multiple pockets, and on the right pocket he has a key chain in the shape of a Chakram hanging off of it. On his clothing, he has fruits and veggies on certain parts. A carrot is on the side of his jacket, a tomato on his shoe, a banana on a bracelet on his wrist, and broccolli on another key chain hanging off another side of his pocket. On his hands, he wears silver gloves with black lining. He has a tendency to wear colorful outfits, with some types of green or blue, sleeveless tops, and baggy pants. Leaf is a bit of an "oddball" and is rather unique and strange. He can be random and has rather strange explanations for things. He often breaks the fourth wall, and this leads the party members to have no idea what he's talking about. Leaf likes to be unique and different, and doesn't seem to care too much about what others think. He sometimes call himself "The Leaf", "The Great Leafy", or "Leafy", and can be confident in himself. Though, he can be pretty normal usually. He just says weird things sometimes. Despite his strange personality, he is kind and is rather unluckly in some situations. Leaf tends to try to cheer up his friends when they're down, and is never intentionally mean. Although he doesn't seem very smart, he can be when needed. Leaf is rather friendly and likes to talk to people, leading him to make friends easily. He's very kind and reliable, and often does favors for people. Leaf has something of an awkward side to him. He and Spark were rivals as children, and still seem to be rivals, although it seems to be one-sided on Spark's part. Leaf can be a bit wimpy and lazy at times, but is actually quite athletic and sporty. When the situation calls for it, he can be serious and can be selfless. He showed these traits when he sacrificed himself at the Labyrinth to buy time for his peers to escape. But in order to do so, he channeled all his aura into one attack and unleashed it. It defeated the enemies, but more appeared, and Leaf almost collapsed from exhaustion by launching it, and had almost no more aura to use another move. He shows this more serious, mature side to him later on in Part II as well. The others are a bit weirded out by him, but appreciate his silly ways. Leaf has a crush on Skye earlier in the game, until Part II. Around her, he can be a bit awkward and seems to try to get in good with her. He finds her attractive, and there were a few times where he commented on her body, specifically her bust size, which led many to be uncomfortable. After Part II, he no longer has feelings for her, and they are just good friends, with him teasing her about Zephyr. Leaf tends to say the wrong things at the wrong times on occasion, and this results in him being a "punching bag" for Spark, Luna, and sometimes Aurora . Although Spark is rather hard on him at times, she holds feelings for her childhood friend, and always tries to make him stronger and keep him in line. They are actually very close friends, as see in the Labyrinth, when Spark sacrifices herself to save them all and Leaf is clearly the most saddened and shocked by it. He makes her promise that she will come back to him, and bets for her to come back. If she does, he owes her 10,000 gold. Fortunately, she comes back safe and Leaf gives the money, complaining about it jokingly, but then stating that it was worth it for her to come back. It's evident that he reciprocates the feelings throughout Part II, showing a more caring side to him . Leaf has shown a nerdy side to him, as he seems to like comic books, action figures, etc, but tries to hide it. Around Shadow and Zephyr, as the trio all tend to like the subject, he doesn't mind acting weird around them sometimes and can be dorky. He also seems to have an interest in naming weapons and attacks. Though he's quite lazy at times, often lacking motivation, he can be competitive. He, Shadow, and Zephyr often played together when they were children, developing something of a rivalry with the two, albeit more with Zephyr. They would compete in terms of skill and ability. Although most of the competitiveness faded over time, he still shows some forms of rivalry in his Scenarios with Zephyr, though the rivalry is a bit one-sided on Leaf's part. He appears to have an interest in dancing, as he plans a dance routine with Spark and Glacieus. Abilities As an Agent As an Agent, he has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc. Combat In battle, Leaf uses Chakrams to fight. He often swings them around or throws them at his enemies. He's very fast in his fight scenes, and he's shown to infuse his aura into his weapons and unleash them. In his fight scenes, he often jumps around and attacks while in midair, by throwing his chakrams that are infused with aura. With them, he can launch beams, rays, etc. He can also put in different elements and once infused and released, he can control them to create different patterns which can create forms of elements. Leaf has high Speed and Accuracy, making him into more of a Speedy Unit. Even though lacks Strength and has mediocre Defence, his Speed and Accuracy makes up for it. With two weapons, and his best statuses, he can attack twice with one strike, allowing him to deal a lot of damage. It's suggested that he should Pair Up with bulkier units. But the best Pairing would be with Spark. Once paired with her, she can boost his Defence and Accuracy even more. And Leaf can boost her Speed, making her a fast tank. Weapon Wielding Leaf is quite skilled with his Chakrams, and it was mentioned that it took a lot of skill to use them. Shadow and Aurora both tried to use Chakrams before, but they couldn't do it. He's shown to have pretty good range and aim, as he is able to use his Chakrams like a boomerang, and never misses his targets with them. Leaf mentions that his fighting style is like a hero in his favorite kind of comic books. Magic He's a Speedy Attacker, but still has a decent amount of Magic Attacks. He has the most Earth Elemental attacks, but can use other elements as well. His Elemental moves can form different shapes depending on the level of Magic he infuses. His Ultimate Move: Earth Treader involves him putting his Chakrams together and creating multiple forms of Earth such as earthquakes, stalagmites, etc into one powerful move. Miscellanous He was mentioned to be rather athletic, and sporty. Enough to rival Spark's athleticism, although the latter was mentioned to be stronger. In the Battle of Garnet, he was seen to be able to use technology pretty well. With Stream's invention, Leaf was able to connect his Chakram's together to transform them into a little hovercraft platform that he used to fight his enemies by launching rays at them or slicing through them by rushing straight through. He seems to be adept at Strike Ball, a popular sport among teens and kids alike, as seen at the Starlight Festival Carnival and also appears to be good at dancing. Stats Relationships Family *Leaf's Parents- They run a weapon shop in Garnet City with Spark's parents. Leaf's mom is known to be caring and kind, often treating other kids like her own. Leaf seems to have a good relationship with his mother. He respects his dad for his ability to manage a shop. *Leaf's brothers- Leaf mentioned that he had a lot of brothers. They are all athletic and competitive. It is revealed that a few older ones are Agents, and one younger is, while some other younger ones aren't. They all respect Leaf because he's part of Star Strike, a new but advanced group. *Flora Underwood- Leaf's four year old sister. She's said to be innocent and cute by Leaf, and he is very fond of her and likes to dote on her. She was mentioned to have potential to be a strong Agent, as she was able to crush an apple with one hand, something that scared Leaf. Spark Knight See: Lefark for more info. Leaf's best friend and childhood friend. The two have been best friends ever since the day they were born. Their families have been friends for generations, and together, the Knight and Underwood households have co-owned Garnet's weapon shop for decades. They have always been there for each other, and know the most about each other. Being next door neighbors and co-workers, they are almost always seen together. Spark would often smack Leaf to keep him in line if he did something too weird or awkward. It was mentioned that Spark often tried to cook for Leaf, but she was always terrible at it and it would make him sick. Something that Leaf commented on, and ended up getting smacked in the process. When they were younger, they often competed with each other, as they were both rather sporty and athletic. As the years went by, their rivalry faded away, since Leaf got rather lazy at times, and Spark continued to grow stronger, making Spark the stronger of the two. Spark used to be weak and fragile, and often a target for bullies. Leaf would play a role in making her stronger, as he was always happy and strong, which inspired her after a few years. And since, Spark has always felt the need to protect others. This, and their strong bond lead Spark to harbor feelings for Leaf. And Leaf wasn't really aware, and thought her feelings were just platonic. To the events of SSC, Spark has lost interest in sparring Leaf, because he was weaker than her and he was rather lazy. Although not giving up entirely, Spark always tried to push Leaf to become strong, because she knew about his potential. And she wanted him to be stronger than her, so she could push herself further. Leaf later realizes this, and starts to lose some of his lazy ways. Leaf cared about Spark deeply, and when she sacrificed herself to save everyone in the Labyrinth, he looked worried for her and called out her name, making her promise that she would come back to him, alive, and that he's betting him 10,000 gold, as they made bets often in the past. Spark told him to keep moving on, and after he hesitantly left, Spark told herself that she wished it was different, then she wished him good luck, and fell down, almost crashing to her death. She knew about Leaf's feelings for Skye, but she never really did anything about it. After Part I ended, Leaf started to pay more attention to Spark, because of what she said when she sacrificed herself. As time went on, Leaf started to realize that he had feelings for her, and at some point in Part II, he mentioned that they were "sort of together". At one point, Glacieus, Blaze, Luna, Leaf, Spark, are having a competition to see who could defeat the most enemies, and Spark let's Leaf win. In their final Pair Up Scenarios together, they admit their feelings. As seen in some side quests, Spark deeply cares for Leaf, hugging him after she believed that he was dead and shows much of her softer side around him. Their ending up together is confirmed in the good ending, when a boy with Spark's blonde hair and Leaf's brown eyes is seen. Skye Hikari It's evident that Leaf had feelings for Skye. At times, he asks her about her opinion on him. Although he views her romantically, he still cares for her like a friend. And when he stops liking her, he shows concern when Skye tells about her past. Leaf has commented on Skye's physical appearance, and it almost slips out when he calls her "gorgeous". He tends to show admiration for her skills, and often compliments her on it. As time goes on, he starts to realize the growing relationship between Skye and Zephyr, and by the end of Part I, starts to view her only as a good friend. And in turn, starts to have feelings for Spark. He realizes that he only likes her, and it's nothing compared to what Zephyr feels for her. He teases their relationship at times. Skye on the other hand, doesn't really show much reaction to it. Later on, she states that she's flattered, and she views Leaf as a good friend. He was mentioned to have ogled her a few times in a Scenario, and before, he always tried to rescue her or save her, even though it was normally the other way around. When they resumed to being just friends, Leaf treats her like one, and he likes talking with her. He felt sad when everything was revealed about her suffering, and tried to make her happy. In their Pair Up Scenarios together, Leaf would always try to make Skye smile more, and be more happy, because he didn't like seeing people sad or mad. Later, Skye states that she wishes the best for Leaf, and is willing to support him. Shadow Hikari They are good friends, and played together with Zephyr when they were little. It was mentioned that they would often play fighting games together, where Shadow and Zephyr would be the good guys and Leaf would be the bad guy and played games and Strike Ball. The two would continue to be friends in the events of SSC. He was seen to defend Shadow a few times. It's likely that they are best friends. As seen in their Pair Up Scenarios, they are pretty close, often playing video games together. Leaf often ends up entangling Shadow in his rather interesting adventures. They tend to talk a lot in side events. They're both rather happy and kind. And Leaf appreciates Shadow's optimism, and vice versa. Leaf often talks to Shadow, and he mentioned that he liked talking to him a lot. Leaf is aware of possible Shadora, and he often comments about how it's like a video game. Even though Shadow has no idea what he's talking about, he's sometimes flustered. Sometimes Leaf asks Shadow random questions and often goes to him for advice for strange reasons. Zephyr Lumiere They sometimes played together when they were little, with Shadow. Leaf admires Zephyr for his intelligence and looks, sometimes leading Leaf to be a little competitive. Especially for Skye's affection, albeit being one-sided on Leaf's part. He shows jealousy when Zephyr catches Skye at a time, and holds a bit of a grudge. Zephyr, not wanting to fight, agrees to let Leaf do the catching the next time, although this is forgotten later on. Zephyr broke the fourth wall once, and afterwards, he asks Leaf about it. And Leaf puts his hand on Zephyr's shoulder and says "The magical land full of fairies is getting to you, dude." And Zephyr is a bit weirded out. Nonetheless, Zephyr respects him and calmly deals with his weirdness. The two are both rather dorky at times, and both like comic books, action figures, etc. But unlike Zephyr, Leaf tries to hide it at times, and one time he is seen to be reenacting a scene from his favorite series of action figures, and Zephyr walks in, and Leaf shamelessly leaves. Zephyr says that it's a pity that he left, because he wanted to join him. Aurora Candor A close friend of Leaf's, and one of his closest. Although they didn't know each other since they were born like Leaf and Spark were, Leaf and Aurora knew each other a few years later. But since then, they often played with each other. It was revealed that Aurora and Spark would sometimes like to chase Leaf around his house for fun. Leaf: I’ve seen a sight like this before! Shadow: You have? Leaf: Aurora, when we’ve trolled her too much. Aurora: appear above her head. Oi! Come back here and say that again, you spoony boy! Zephyr: Run, Leaf, run! Run with your skinny little legs! Leaf would often be Aurora's target for spell casting, most of the time accidental. Aurora's clumsiness would often result in Leaf somehow ending up in an unlucky situation. From getting bonked on the head, knocked unconscious, or being stuck in holes, a lot of this happened because of Aurora's accidents. Nonetheless, Leaf doesn't seem to begrudge her for it, because he knows it's an accident, and often makes a joke out of it. He has a habit of making some comment and unintentionally insulting Aurora, which would cause her to lose her temper and attack him with a spell or two... (Or three.) His awkwardness, followed by his inability to tell whether he should say something or not would often result in that. And Leaf never learned to not say anything, and this would result in him getting knocked out multiple times. One time he made a comment about Aurora's horrible cooking, and she threatened to stuff him into a stew pot and cook him. Luna Zedler Spark: LEAF?! WHAT THE YAK ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOMEN’S CHANGING ROOM?! Leaf: AH! S-sorry! I fell and- Luna: YOU SPOONY IDIOT! Aurora: YOU CREEP! Putting the fact aside that Luna gets a little weirded out by Leaf, and sometimes calls him out on it for being a little of a pervert, they are good friends. Like with pretty much everyone, Luna trolls him, and at one point even calls him out on it to step up his game and go talk to Spark about how he really feels. Luna and Leaf teamed up a few times, and once when Luna snapped at Shadow for messing up their invasion because he didn't think of his actions, Leaf defended Shadow and he pointed out a few things that lead Luna to quickly apologize, showing that Luna listens to what Leaf has to say whenever he's serious. Luna shows understanding for what Spark feels, and often gets frustrated at Leaf for being dense. She sometimes gets a bit frustrated at his habit of getting off task, and often gets him in line. There were a few times where she and Spark had to smack him for getting out of line at times and once she was offended because he insulted her cooking. Despite her violent side to be shown around Leaf, they work together a lot, and she's nice to him. Blaze Stryker Blaze doesn't show too much reaction to Leaf's weirdness, but he doesn't seem to mind. He appears as if he's amused by his actions. Leaf seems to like Blaze just fine, and they appear to be friendly with each other. Leaf seems to respect Blaze's preferance to be alone at times, and he is a bit curious about Animorphic abilities, and tries to make strange theories for their abilities, which amuses Blaze. Whenever he gets out of hand, and sometimes thinks too highly of himself, Blaze would mention something that would cause Leaf to go: -_- Whenever Leaf is in an unlucky situation, there are times where Blaze just stands there and watches. Leaf often wonders why Blaze doesn't help him, and Blaze just finds it funny. He was surprised at the fact that Blaze hates swimming and ghosts. He's rather entertained when they go to the Haunted Mansion in a Side Quest, and Blaze is trying not to be scared. Glacieus Thorn The two are seen together pretty often, more than a number of the rest of the team. They are both rather childish at times and can be lazy and awkward. Glacieus refers to Leaf as "Leafy", something that he refers himself to, and Leaf sometimes calls him "Glacy". They both talk in third person at times and work together a lot because they wield dual weapons. Glacieus likes to mess around with Leaf in general, but they worked together when they both sacrificed themselves the same way in the Labyrinth. There has only been really one dispute between Leaf and Glacieus, and they were in something of a "debate" over whether Strength or Skill was better. In a Beach Side Quest, Glacieus plants a banana and Leaf slips on it and crashes into the Women's Changing Room, and he gets beat up by Aurora, Spark, and Luna and gets sent flying into the air, while Glacieus just laughs at the whole thing. When Leaf was labelling everyone in a Scenario, he said something that wasn't offensive, but it offended Glacieus, who said "I'm not giving any brownies to YOU, Mister! Hmph!" There were times where Leaf was being beat up, and Glacieus just sat there watching in amusement. Leaf often asked Glacieus "Hey Glacy! A little help here?!" And Glacieus would just sit there, because he thought it was funny. They would sometimes high five each other, and would often comment on things being cool or awesome. They worked together to create a dance routine for the Starlight Festival Ball. They also tend to make jokes together. Stream Tennant Stream doesn't seem to mind Leaf's weirdness, but doesn't seem to understand where it comes from. She sometimes asks him about it, which would confuse Leaf, but then Stream would apologize because she thought she said something offensive. Leaf would often try to get Stream out of her timid shell. Leaf shows huge interest in Stream's technology skills. And he often wants to use Stream's inventions. Once she let him, and a huge disaster followed suit. They would sometimes work together, being dual weapon wielders. It was mentioned once that Stream got violent because Leaf was in danger and she ended up saving him. It was interesting because Leaf was trying to save her, because he was trying to be a hero. Creation and Reception Leaf's names and Shadow's names were accidentally switched around in earlier stages of SSC, but they still had similar personalities. The idea for Leaf came when Lizzy thought that the party could use a character that was "a bit of weirdo" for comic relief in order to make it interesting. In the earliest works of SSC, a running gag would be whenever something weird would happen, Leaf would come up with the most ridiculous explanation for it or he would break the fourth wall. Giving him a rivalry with Zephyr and Spark would give him more depth as a character and his interesting thing for Hikari early in the game. The possible pairing between Leaf and Spark was always there, but it wasn't as deep as it was in SSC. In SSC, more was added to it, such as the reason behind Spark's feelings for him that impacted her change to become a stronger person and vice versa to give both characters more attributes. Leaf ranked fifth place for "Favorite Male Character". Despite this, the fans seem to like him a lot for his funny and weird ways. Notably, Leaf has gained more popularity ever since Lefark became canon, as it's the third most popular canon pairing in SSC. Lizzy's comment on Leaf: "This guy is pretty cool, I love his hair! He was definitely one of my favorite characters to write with his interesting dialogue. It's not everyday where you get to see this "oddball". At first I was like 'Meh, this guy is going to be bland.' But not I'm like 'Shut up, Lizzy. You have no idea what you're talking about, this guy is pretty cool.' I've never really done quite a colorful character like him before. So it was really kind of an experiment with Leaf. Anyway, I just like how he's usually so light-hearted and goofy, but like everyone else, he's serious when the time gets rough. I like how he can also be quite mature and more normal at times, since it gives him far more depth than one meets the eye. Normally, people see him just as a weirdo, comic relief character but he's got a lot more for him going on." Quotes "Now go!" "Leafy's got it going on!" "This is the work of The Great Leaf!" "Well, fruity doody doo!" "It was the creator, Li-" "Unicorns!" "Magical rainbows! Full of fairies!" "Fairy dust!" "Flat like a pancake!" "Over here, Ugly!" Gallery DSCN8441 zpsf59428b0.jpg|Leaf wearing a shirt with a potato... Don't ask. Skye's like "What the heck? O_o" IMG_9178_zpscb724fcf (1).jpg|More serious Leaf IMG 9217.jpg|Spark punching Leaf in the face after him saying something out of line. IMG 20140728 200859.jpg|Leaf's usual friendly expression IMG_20140802_120531.jpg|Joke Costume: The Carrot Man... How the heck does he fight in this?! IMG_20140802_101455.jpg|Alternate Costume: Rising Falcon IMG_20140802_115737.jpg|Alternate Costume: So Hip IMG_20140802_141400.jpg|Alternate Costume: Fruit Basket IMG_20140802_094903.jpg|Alternate Costume: The Norm IMG_20140802_134457.jpg|Alternate Costume: The Soldier Trivia *He's one of the oldest of Star Strike *His name relates to the Element Earth, along with his last name *A running gag is when he gets beat up, trolled, or teased *He often breaks the fourth wall, as a running gag. *He has strange sayings, which is also a running gag. *His official fandom pairing with Spark is Lefark *As mentioned in a Scenario, he seems to find older women attractive, namely the other Agents. *It is still unknown why he wears things with vegetables on them. In a Victory Quote, Skye asks him about it, and he doesn't even know why *Whenever he mentions the creator's name, he ends up being cut off after saying the first syllable. *He has action figures of the Star Strike Members, something only Blaze knows about... (Supposedly.) *His favorite food is pancakes *He appears to have some strange rivalry with Glacieus and claims that HE is the comic relief of the game. *Leaf and Spark have a shared Ultimate Attack- unlocked only if their Affinity is high enough when Pairing Up enough Related Pages *Leaf's Attacks *Leaf's Chakrams *Leaf's Theme *Leaf's Skills *Earth Treader (Leaf's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Star Strike Category:Party Member Category:Agent Category:Male Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Lumiere Inc